As communication methods have evolved, so have the ways in which information may be gathered. A recent study by the Delphi Group indicates that 80% of organizational knowledge assets are stored inside employees' minds. Companies are thus disadvantaged and limited in their ability to share data. Accordingly a need exists to enable organizations to tap into an individual's tacit knowledge and to be able to identify experts within the organization and to route inquiries to the next best available expert. To better focus a search it is desirable to limit the choices available in certain circumstances. Control can be enforced by enabling organizations to select subject list styles.